Beetlejuice 2: Rise of the Netherworld
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A brief preview of what might be


I do not own these characters or profit from them… unless you like this story and write to the owners insisting that I get to help write the script for an actual movie.

(The camera is at the bottom of stairs in a narrow hallway slowly moving up towards a plain white attic door. There is the sound of a music box playing a creepy song. From behind the door the audience hears the voices of teenagers. Two boys and two girls.)

Voice 1: (Boy) What is that?

Voice 2: (Girl) It fell out of the book.

Voice 3: (Boy) What does it say?

Voice 4: (Girl) (Speaking slowly and just above a whisper) Though I know I should be wary… still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice…

(Around the edges of the door green light begins to shine. The frame buckles and cracks. The whole house shakes.)

All: (SCREAMING)

New voice: HAHAHAHHEEEHOOHAHAHA! IT'S SHOW TIME!

(Words appear on the screen) Coming This Halloween. The ghost with the most returns in an all new adventure.

(Scene changes to a boardroom in which sinister men and women in suits sit around a large table looking at a man at the front of the room.)

Man: (Looking around) Ladies and gentlemen, roughly thirty years ago a family in a small town fell victim to a routine haunting. The daughter took pictures of the ghosts and supposedly contacted them. While investigating the strange events that began to befall them a friend of the family came across a strange book. Together with some of their other friends they held a séance, summoning those ghosts into the corporeal world. The details of that night are lost, but several witnesses told stories of horror and there are even rumors that a portal to the afterlife was opened. (A dusty faded book is slammed onto the table with a loud thump that echoes through the room. The title reads "Handbook for the Recently Deceased.") I have found that book. With it we can breach the borders between this life and the land of the dead… the Netherworld. And once we do, death shall have no dominion over us ever again.

(Scene changes again to a Television news Broadcast)

Anchor: Strange stories from around the globe today. Ghost sightings from the White house to the Tower of London. If witnesses are to be believed the dead are coming back. In the wake of supposed proof of the afterlife thousands of suicide cults have popped up around the world, killing themselves and then returning from the dead to torment the living. For more on that we go to Diane Long.

Skeletal Woman in a ragged suit: That's right Tom, we're back and we're staying. As the gates of the netherworld are slowly being forced open more and horrors from the deepest pits of the afterlife will be released until the barriers between the living and the dead cease to exist. Back to you Tom.

Anchor: And on that terrifying note we also have video footage of a strange snake-like monster appearing in Death Valley… (The TV turns to a video of a sandworm rising up next to and dwarfing a freeway and the cars next to it.) Who can save us?

(Scene changes to the streets of New York City as the Ghostbuster's car drives through the streets at high speed lights flashing and siren blaring. The camera follows them for a moment as they pull onto the freeway heading south. We see one final shot of the back window on which are painted the words "Bermuda or Bust" as they speed quickly to parts unknown)

(Scene changes to Whipstaff Manor and Dr. Harvey slamming the door in the camera)

(Scene changes to the priest from The Exorcist tearing off his collar and shouting "I quit!")

(Scene changes to weirdly lit offices in the Netherworld as seen in the first movie, only devoid of almost everyone)

Dead Janitor: They came in and exorcized everyone. Now there's nobody left to regulate the afterlife. Unless something's done to stop them the world of the living and the world of the dead will merge and things never meant to exist in either will be free to wreak untold havoc and all of existence will become hell for us all. (He pauses) But there was one ghost they missed. He used to work here but quit a long time ago. Became a freelance bio-exorcist…

(Scene switches to four teenagers standing in a circle. One had his hand out flat with a tiny figure standing in his palm.)

Boy: So they have an army of monsters and ghosts at their command… and our secret weapon is an inch tall guy in a striped suit that smells like rotting mayonnaise.

Beetlejuice: Hey, that reminds me… (Lifts up his left arm and reached into his suit, peeling something from under his armpit with a sound like Velcro. Pulls out a moldy rotten sandwich crawling with insects.) I saved this guy for later! (Lifts it to his mouth and the kids all look away in disgust as he takes a big bite.)

All The Teenagers: EW!

Beetlejuice 2: Rise of the Netherworld

Rated R

Coming to a theater near you as soon as someone convinces Tim Burton to make it.

Based on a short fan fic written by, Clayton Overstreet

Author's note:

I am not being paid for this and am working on writing my own books (Available from Amazon. Barnes and Noble, and their associates) so I do not have the time to really write out this whole story at this time. However should I get enough reviews asking me to flesh this out a bit or an offer from someone to write this as an actual script, I'd be willing to reconsider. Also feel free to read and review my other fan fics or check out my books.


End file.
